


big chunky

by vena_cava



Series: obey me r/chonkers [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, also fatshaming if you squint but its not a big deal, rwg if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: hella yeah big chunkybuff beel is great but it makes so much more sense if he's chubby fr
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me r/chonkers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824040
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	big chunky

**Author's Note:**

> This is also in celebration of me getting his UR+ card this halloween event
> 
> my friend code is 804480557 (Vernon)

Beel was definitely the strongest brother in terms of pure unbridled horsepower. Nobody could slam back weights or pudding cups as well as he could. But with you being down here, he focused less on working out. Most of his free time was hanging out with you. And who wouldn't? You were great. And it's not like you were complaining. The way his big, muscular arms paired with his soft and growing softer tummy made you feel like you were being cuddled by the sweetest teddy bear in the world. Beel felt safe and you would be lying if you said you hadn't been subtly neglecting the other brothers in favor of being in Beel's arms. The brothers didn't mind much; you made time for them when you could and when you felt like it, and they didn't want to seem pushy (besides Belphie, he didn't care if he was pushy). 

You, on the other hand, were small in comparison (who wasn't?). And in that way, Beel felt the need to protect you. You were just a small little human, incapable of protecting yourself from demons. That's why Beel had to protect you. Besides, it's not like you minded him trailing after you like a puppy. It gave you the excuse to take him out on dates. Beel adored these dates, which was mostly taking him out to eat and then walking around a bit in the shopping district. It was quiet and calming, and the tall Avatar of Gluttony loved holding you close. Plus, since they were generally easy to plan, they happened very often.

All it had taken was a simple 'I'm hungry' from Beel and you two were already out the door, ready to blow your Grimm on any treats available. The walk into town was peppered with comfortable conversation and hungry tummy rumbles. You talked about which restaurants you wanted to hit first, knowing full well that the entire menu would be on Beel's plate regardless. The doors of Hell's Kitchen were bright and welcoming, tempting to the eyes of any gluttonous demonic avatars. You held the door open for Beel, watching him lumber into the restaurant with a thankful smile and nod. He knew you liked to follow after him. You were easy to please, after all. 

Finding a table to the both of your likings was simple - you always chose the booth farthest out of anyone's way. It was courteous and also very beneficial, as, if Beel ever needed help getting up, it saved him any embarrassment from prying eyes. Besides, your hand in the matter was a private one, and prying eyes were likewise unwelcome to view your fingers gently massaging Beel's tummy, or pinching him anywhere deliciously grabbable.

The both of you had specifically chosen a day that Mammon would not be waiting at Hell's Kitchen, since he'd probably bug you to stay until his shift was over and effectively ruin your date. He was sweet, but man he could get on your nerves and monopolize your time. You sat at the table, grateful to see that the waiter that came to hand out your menus was someone who didn't like Mammon, so they definitely wouldn't be chatting about your and Beel's whereabouts to him anytime soon. You nudged Beel, prompting him to start ordering. He nudged you back playfully and started to order with a sheepish smile, easily asking for one of each item on the menu. The waiter, who looked like they didn't get paid enough for this, shrugged and merely mentioned the order taking a while before they walked off to bother the kitchen staff.

"It's not that big a deal, right? How much I eat?" You weren't going to sugarcoat or stretch the truth with Beel. He was sweetly honest with you, so you were the same back.

"It's a lot but I don't mind it. We work hard for our Grimm so we can spend it however we want." You flashed him a reassuring smile, reaching up to caress his softened jawline with the back of your hand. "I'd much rather spend it on you than anything else." Beel flushed and smiled his adorable smile, eyes closed like a satisfied cat's. The rest of the wait was filled with idle chatter, talking about how the classes at RAD were going and what you probably needed help in. As soon as the first dish was brought out, talking died down to a bare minimum, the avatar of gluttony completely preoccupied with the food in front of him. It was a small appetizer, so it didn't last long, but it tided the orange haired demon over long enough for him to not eat the whole plate and table before the next dish came out.

The rest of the date at Hell's Kitchen was lovingly sweet. Beel ate relentlessly, barely pausing to press a soft kiss to your lips a few times, but pausing nonetheless. You just watched, occasionally pilfering a little of something that Beel wouldn't miss. He made quick work of everything pretty easily, and the two of you hadn't been there an hour before Beel had finished everything. You beamed up at him, cheek resting lazily in your hand as you split the check.

"How was it? Feel any fuller?" Beel smiled right back and grabbed a handful of his squishy belly good-naturedly.

"Definitely not. Let's head to Madam Devian's next." You nodded and stood up, waiting to make sure Beel could get up by himself. He could, with a slight huff. He couldn't get full physically, so all that food had to go somewhere. Extra weight was present all over, especially in the excess rubbing between his thighs and the pale sliver of tummy exposed from under his shirt. His chest looked heavier and denser and his double chin looked the slightest bit rounder as he looked over to you, eyes glinting with excitement. You didn't know how many more sizes up he'd have to go after this, you just knew it wouldn't be enough to keep you satisfied for long. 

Leaving Hell's Kitchen, you latched onto Beel's arm, savoring the slight give before feeling the huge muscles just barely hidden beneath the squish. God, he was so perfect. Humming and leaning your head against his arm, you peeked up to see a smile spread on his face before he shifted his arm to wrap around your shoulders, pulling you closer into him. He was warm, you didn't have to worry about the lack of a sun in the Devildom. He would be more than happy to be your sun. His chest was pillowy soft against your cheek and when he looked down at you, his face looked so preciously round and innocent you could just kiss him until he was breathless. Really, he made you so happy you could barely contain it.

You were jolted out of this reverie by a sharp clip to your side. The streets weren't devoid of others, but they were by no means crowded. Jostling wasn't necessary. Then, nervousness built in your chest. It wasn't a very often occurence, since the demon brothers were usually somewhere around you or one of the other exchange students had their eye on you, but sometimes a couple of demons found it fun to shove you around a little. They didn't cause any major damage, just pushes and some mean words, but they weren't above targetting you whenever they got the chance. You just never thought they'd mess with you when you were, quite literally, in Beel's arms.

Purplish red eyes shifted to you and then away, staring at the rat faced demon and their groupies snickering from behind you. His eyes darkened and flickered red when he noticed you curled closer into him. This wasn't like you, someone so outgoing and sweet, and he caught onto what was going on immediately. He tightened his hold around you and opted to just walk away - no use in feeding into negative attention - until one of the lower demons called out to you.

"Hey little human! Didn't think you'd be into gluttony demons, huh? What, you want to be eaten? You didn't have to get with a gluttony demon to get that done when we're right here!" The way you tensed and tried to speed up most definitely didn't go unnoticed, since Beel turned back to look them right in their multiple eyes. You wanted to pull him back and tell him that you would just report them to Lucifer and Diavolo - they were supposed to protect you after all - but Beel was already heading towards them. He absolutely towered above the other demons, and he was definitely bigger, but that didn't really seem to faze the demons. They just looked at each other and smirked. You, who had been pushed behind Beel, could see his fists clench hard. You didn't want him getting upset. This date was a time for him to relax. Beel's voice, quiet but stern, quelled some of your guilt.

"Look, don't worry about it. Go ahead and call Lucifer on your DDD. I'll keep them busy so they don't run off." You nodded, turning away to phone Lucifer. He picked up within the first ring, voice serious.

"What's the matter?" You quickly recounted the problems you've been having with the demons. Lucifer listened, and after you had finished, he had asked a simple question.

"What is Beel doing now?" You told him he was making sure the harassers didn't run off, and turned to look. You were surprised to see only two demons, staring at Beel with wide eyes. You didn't understand what was going on until Beel flicked the RAD pin towards the remaining two, the gold ornament glinting at their feet. He didn't say anything, just watched the two demons as they glanced at you once and ran off, leaving you to stare at Beel. Lucifer had hung up while you brain was trying to process what happened, probably smirking to himself knowing Beel had it all figured out. Beel turned, not expecting you to be looking, and averted his eyes, scratching his neck awkwardly. Your mind rushed to catch up, but a sweet smile soon spread across your face.

"For me?" Beel nodded sheepishly, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Y-You're really important to me, so...I thought it'd be okay." You could feel your chest tighten with affection and how cute Beel looked right now, all shy and cute and round. Hurrying over and wrapping your arms as far as you could around him, you squeezed with all your might. The demon huffed and laughed, hugging you back.

"Beel, that was the sweetest thing ever! You're such a cutiepie!" You could feel him heating up under you and it was obvious he was blushing. You two stayed like that for a little bit before you stood on your tiptoes, Beel catching the hint and leaning down so you could give him a kiss. "Wanna keep heading over to Madam Devian's or are you good?" Beel licked his lips thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"I kind of lost my appetite after that demon. I'll probably have some bad indigestion cuz of 'em." You just smiled, took your place nestled into Beel's side again, and started walking towards the House of Lamentation. There'd be more dates to come, and hey, Beel was only getting thicker.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know how to end this but count on more beel later
> 
> mammon is probably next because he's another easy fat fuck to write about


End file.
